The Secret World
by Maybe. Possibly
Summary: Story using the OCs from SUBMIT A DEMIGOD. nmore info there. SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Cooper's day started with a cup of coffee and getting kidnapped by two demigods.

Lets back up a little, shall we?

Cooper was a relatively normal Kid, unless you count the hallucinations, ADHD, and dyslexia. He was tall, and sort-of athletic, and could never get his curly, dark hair to sit right on his head. In his fourteen years of life, he had been kicked out of three schools for 'special' children, and had been deemed incurable by several leading psychologists.

Still, he was a nice kid with a strong sense of justice, who had always been good with his fists when someone got to high-and-mighty. His liked most sports, courtroom dramas, and corn dogs. He wasn't the smartest kid out there, but he knew his way around a textbook and the not-so-friendly side of New York where he had grown up.

Despite all of this, he was a good kid. He hated to see someone kicked when they were down, which had caused him some trouble.

Now we've covered the cooper part, lets jet to the demigod thing.

Cooper was standing in his kitchen, in a ratty tee shirt and pajama pants. He could barely keep his eyes open, which meant that he would need some caffeine before school even became an option. His father must have predicted this, because there was a sign on the coffee maker proclaiming that Mr. David left early for work. It didn't matter- Cooper was used to him not being around.

And then the window broke in.

it wasn't unusual in Cooper's neighborhood. His father was a once-successful politician, until the scandal of a motherless son and a cocain addiction sent him spiraling into _this_.

Knowing what to do, cooper grabbed a large butchers knife and slowly made his way to the door of the kitchen. Whoever these people were- and he could here two, a boy and a girl, they were _not _discrete.

He waited two beats, and then-

"Hiya-" but the knife was knocked out f his hand by someones forearm.

Cooper looked up, for a moment terrified. The girl (he hated to admit it) was pretty- with long black hair, brown eyes, and frowning full lips. She was tiny, (again, he hated to admit it), and wore a orange tee-shirt, with jeans, a leather jacket, and hoop earrings. She was looking him up and down like he was some kind of stupid puppy, which didn't make him feel to good about himself.

"Here's a tip, don't try to stab Priya." Coopers head spun faster than you can believe. A tall boy with lean muscle was leaning against the wall, his strawberry blond hair sticking up a little. He was wearing the same orange shirt, with ripped jeans, and bronze armor. He had a huge shield and a four-foot long sword, both she same shade of bronze. He looked ready to fight a battle, or break into a home. "She doesn't take well to getting stabbed. We're still working on her people skills."

The girl named Priya rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with her earrings. "Gavin, shut up." she told him.

"Who- who _are_ you people?" Cooper found himself asking.

"Good question." the boy said, "I am Gavin, son of Nike. The goddess, not the shoe company. That girl who almost killed you is Priya, daughter of Hecate."

"I did _not_ almost kill him!" Priya snapped.

"Wait- Hecate? That witch chick?" strangely, it was the smartest thing he could think of saying.

"Do _not_ refer to my mother like that!" the girls voice was forceful and annoyed. "She is the respected goddess of magic!"

"Um, she doesn't exist." Cooper reminded her. This seemed to make the girl angry.

"You are an _idiot_."

"Um, Dude, not cool." Gavin told him, standing up, "Look, we don't have much time, so I'll give you the short version. Greek gods exist. I am a son of Nike, goddess of victory. _You_ are also the child of a Greek god, a very rare one. That's why they sent me and Priya, instead of a Satyr-"

"A satyr? You _are_ insane." Gavin didn't seem to mind the insult.

"Listen, I'm guessing you have ADD and Dyslexia. Maybe hallucinations too." Gavin told him.

"What? How did you- I mean, no." Cooper knew he was a bad liar. Priya's intense, analyzing gaze, rolled.

"Because, all Demigods- that's what we're called, by the way. Any_who_, we all have those things. Give or take the hallucinations."

"I don't know what your on-" but once again, Cooper was cut off.

"Listen, we need to get a move on. The fact is that you're special. And there is only one safe place for us. And if you don't hurry, monsters will eat us." Priya said, stepping forwards.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Cooper crossed his arms is annoyance.

Priya nodded at Gavin, who sighed and walked towards Cooper.

"Sorry, dude." he said, right before the but of his sword collided with his head.

Cooper woke up in a soft bed. His vision was fuzzy for a few moments, and a dark-haired boy about his age was standing over his, flashing a million watt smile. He too was wearing a orange shirt under a black jacket, with jeans.

"Hey there! Cooper, right?" the boy asked, "I'm Liam, son of Aphrodite."

"Um...what?" Cooper wished he'd though of something smarter to say, but alas, no.

"I thought Gavin and Priya explained...oh, well, I'll tell you the _whole _story. From the top. Well, kind of from the top. But first, a tour!"

numbly, Cooper got up. Aside from a dull pounding in his head, he felt fine.

"Oh, I got you these, by the way." Liam tossed him a pile of clothing, and cooper realized he was still in his PJs.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem. My mom is Aphrodite, so it was no big deal to get clothing." he shrugged, "Get changed, I'll meet you outside."

Here's what Cooper knew about Camp Half Blood. First of all, he was a Demigod- that hadn't been a lie. Second, this place was the only safe spot for people like him. And thirdly, Liam was really, _really_ popular. He seemed to know everyone.

They passed some volleyball courts, where a group of kids all with strawberry blond hair like Gavin's were _creaming_ a bunch of other campers.

"Children of Nike. They may not have special powers, but I dare you to try and find people more talented, determined, and likely to destroy you at sports." Liam joked. "Though they _do_ have a knack of causing other humiliating defeat..." he waved at one of the campers, who said something to her friend and came rushing over.

Her hair was pulled into a high ballerina bun, and she was tiny and athletic looking. Apparently, hazel eyes were also a family trait for children of Nike. Liam slung an arm around her shoulders, and she snaked her arm around his waist**(1)**.

"This is Soleil, but we call her Leigh or Leia." Liam introduced her, and she gave him a sly smile.

"Who's this guy?" she asked, sizing Cooper up like he was challenging her.

"This is Cooper David. He's that um, _unique_ Demigod we talked about." he gave Leigh a meaningful look, and she smirked.

"Thank god he's finally here. Maybe _he_ can provide some actual competition." she joked, playfully jabbing Liam.

"Yep, typical child of Nike." he gave Soleil a look, "_overly competitive._"

"Whatever." she fixed Cooper with a stare, "You any good at baseball?"

"Um, before I answer that, can I know what you mean by _unique_ demigod?" Cooper asked, trying not to feel awkward around the couple.

"Maybe Chiron should explain that..." Liam suggested.

"Who's that?" Cooper asked.

Soleil smirked.

"Yep, he _needs_ to talk to Chiron."

–

**(1)** I made them a couple...because as the author, I have those powers :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!**

**Here's a challenge! Not all characters will be in a pairings, so I want you to PM me what character you'd LIKE your character to be with (except for maybe Soleil and Liam...i have plans for them :) )**

**finally, I'm sorry if your characters part is small. But they WILL eventually be in the story. Oh, and I need volunteers to be the villain!**

Before they headed towards the "big house", Leigh ran off because an Are's kid challenged her to some one-on-one basket ball. To Cooper, accepting a basketball challenge from someone twice his height and three time his width would have been suicide. But Leigh got a fire in her eyes, and seemed unable to resist the game.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Coopers asked, as the tiny blond got in the Are's girls face.

Liam shrugged.

"Not really. Leigh knows what she's doing. Besides, you've never seen her play." Cooper thought he detected a hint of pride in his voice.

"OK..."

they finally reached a large, blue farm house. Liam guided him onto the porch, where they waited. Suddenly, someone came around the corner. The guy was in a wheelchair, but he looked middle aged and kind of sad.

"This is him, Chiron." Liam said, awkwardly shoving Cooper forwards.

"Ah, yes. Cooper David." Cooper didn't bother asking how this guy knew his name. He figured that was the least weird thing that had happened all day. The next thing the man said, though, was the _weirdest_.

"Son of Nemesis, I have dreaded this day. But come in. we've been expecting you for years."

PAGEBREAK

in the commons, Gavin was standing around with the victorious Nike cabin, along with some Apollo and Demeter girls, explaining his "epic triumph".

"He fought, of course, but you know, I _am_ a great swordsman, so-"

"Really, Gavin? He seemed kind of..._meek_" asked Zoey Atwood, an Apollo camper with auburn hair in a loose bun. She had been watching the game, and had seen Liam and Leigh's exchange with the boy. He had seemed a little shy.

"Um, uh, yeah! Totally! I could take him tough. You know, if _anyone_ wants to try and fight me, I can take 'em." he said this with a pointed look towards the Ares cabin, most of whom just rolled their eyes. Nike kids had a tendency to not give up, even when they should.

"Please, Gavin, get over yourself." another Apollo girl, one of his opponents, Dana Cho said, "not even having Nike as a mother means you're unbeatable." she flipped her long, black hair.

"Unless you're Leigh." the third member of their 'party', Nikki Castro said, looking at the girl, who seemed to be winning by sheer determination to _not_ loose.

"Please, I am_ so_ the coolest child of Nike." Gavin scoffed, "in fact, I'll prove it later by challenging her to a sword fight."

"First off," Dana said, fixing Gavin with a cold stare, "Soleil doesn't even _use_ a sword. Secondly, I think you've competed enough for one day."

"Aw, but Dana-"

"Moving on, tell us what the new kid is _really_ like." Zoey prompted, "Is it true that he's...you know?"

"The first son of Nemesis since Ethan Nakamura? Yep." Gavin confirmed.

"So, the prophecy..." Nikki let her question trail off.

"Lets be reasonable for a second, " Dana insisted, then muttered, "_that would be easier if we'd chosen __to question Priya_...but anyways. It's not some _major_ prophecy. Just a sort of...every-day one."

"Right, because it's everyday Rachel spouts Prophecies about the first step towards world-war three." Zoey added with an eye-roll.

"It's only gonna be a world war for the mortals, though, and they always work things out."

"we all know that it's only the older campers and Chiron who know the whole prophecy, though." Gavin pointed out, "It _could_ be a bigger deal then we know."

"Whatever, I have to go- Arts and crafts is coming up." With Nikki's words, the small group disbanded.

PAGEBREAK

In the Hecate Cabin, the Chasten siblings- Lacey and Alex, along with their half-sister Josie, had been prying information out of Priya slowly, using whatever tactics they could find.

"So, what do you think of him?" Lacey asked, shooting the slightly older girl a hopeful look.

"I think that he has no clue what he's doing, and that we need a backup plan."

"Well, that can't be good." Alex muttered. Unfortunately, Priya's assessments tended to be right.

"Gee, ya' think?" Josie asked, rolling her eyes. There was a huge, old book open in her lap, which seemed slightly odd, unless you knew the book was full of spells.

"I'm not saying that, with some training, he would still be hopeless, that's just the current situation." Priya told them, not taking her eyes off Josie, since the later was know to cause some...strange events happen with her magic.

"Whatever." Josie said, flipping her brown hair, "I need to go talk to Andy. He said he could hook me up with some- uh, materials."

"Which ones?" Alex asked, his eyebrows raised. Josie and Andy made a dangerous combination when it came to anything prank-ish.

"Just, uh, the normal ones." and with that, she rushed out of the door.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" Lacey asked Priya.

Sadly, the girls response was a nod.

PAGEBREAK

Cooper left the big house feeling sick.

First, he had met a few older men and women- a son of Poseidon named Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, the Oracle, a woman with frizzy red hair who's name Cooper barely remembered; just the initials, R.E.D.

There had been some others, but those had been the three Cooper remembered.

The meeting had started off with Percy telling him not to worry- that he had been the barer of a huge prophecy and that it was OK, which didn't sound to comforting, an the guy had one to many scars for Coopers liking.

But then, it got serious.

And now, he felt like his coffee was revisiting him.

"Are you OK?" a soft voice asked. Cooper swiveled so fast he got dizzy. A pretty brunette stood there, giving him a hesitant smile.

"Oh, yeah." he said with a shrug, like he hadn't just heard something life-changing and awful.

"I'm Aubrey, Liam's stepsister. He sent me to make sure you're OK." she told him.

"I'm fine. Thanks, though."

"He also asked me to take you back to your cabin. He was assigned to do it, but Leigh...got a little reckless." Aubrey sighed, as if this was only expected, and mumbled something that sounded a lot like _Typical Nike_, "She tried to challenge an Ares kid to a wrestling match after they won by two points. Liam had to drag her away." she rolled her eyes, but it was slightly affectionate.

"Oh, that's cool." he mumbled. He realized as he said it that it _was_ cool. He like Liam, but he didn't like the feeling of walking alongside a Calvin Cline, super-popular model. While Aubrey was pretty, it wasn't the same. No one was comparing him to Aubrey.

"We should get going." the girl said, and with that, they were off.

**I know the chapter are short-ish. I'll try to update every few days, but I might miss some.**

**Also, the chapters _will_ get better. I promise. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you for all the reviews! Tell me anything about your character, I'll see what I can do.**

**If your character hasn't appeared yet, they will as soon as I can work them into the story. **

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

A small, dark crack in the ground, almost invisible. Still, she could tell what it was. She had done enough research...

still, she couldn't believe it was so close to camp. She could be here in five minutes, without anyone finding out. And then she would be gone.

-PAGEBREAK-

"Those two guys are Lyra and Tristan Reed. Children of Apollo." Aubrey pointed the two kids out, "Tristan is kind of like Liam, all friendly-like." she rolled her eyes a little, like Tristan had completely ripped her brother off, "Lyra mostly sticks close to him."

"Are you gonna give me a bio on everyone at camp?" Cooper joked, and Aubrey blushed. He felt a little bad, "I mean, it's useful, I could use all the help I can get."

"You definitely can. Speaking of..."

"What?"

"Um, the prophecy...about you..." she let her words trail off, as if she was afraid to ask.

"I'd, um, rather not talk about that."

"I get it." she said with a shrug, shaking her head. "But Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"Someday, you're going to need to face it."

he paused.

"I know that," he finally said, "But I just want to make sure I'm ready for it.". Aubrey nudged his arm.

"You will be." she told him, "I promise."

PAGEBREAK

"So, do you like the new kid?" Liam asked, his arm around Leigh's shoulder as they strolled around the strawberry fields.

"He's okay, but I know someone I like _better_." she told him, turning to face him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What a coincidence, so do I!" he leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room!" a camper far off yelled, and the two broke apart, smirking.

"But really...you know a quest is coming up, don't you?" he asked, looking into her eyes, because they always gave her away.

"And you want to go? Even after..._her_?" her voice darkened when she said the last word, her eyebrows raising.

"Seriously, it's not like this quest will have love-sick girls on it. And besides, all the girls here know not to mes with you." he smirked, and she did too.

"Oh, so _that's_ the reason you're faithful?" she pulled away, her face playful.

"Did I say that?" he asked innocently, pointing to himself and looking around the field.

Leigh laughed and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in for another kiss. "It doesn't matter if you did. Because we both know that all those girls after you? They'll need to get through _me_ first."

PAGEBREAKE

Reese Johnson, son of Aphrodite, sat on the porch of the big house, his head under the open window. He wasn't _eavesdropping_, he was just...listening.

_On my way to camp, I found an...entrance_. That was Nico Di Something-lo

_Dude- that's bad!_ Percy Jackson said that one.

_It gets worse. Do you remember Sienna Parker?_

_Yeah. What about her?_

_She's missing_

that was when Reese stopped listening. He didn't really care about that random chick- they'd never gotten along. Instead, he let his eyes trail off to one of the Hecate girls- Lacey something-or-other. Yep, definitely more interesting.

PAGEBREAKE

"So, what do you think?" Aubrey asked, standing at the door of the Nemesis cabin.

The room was pretty normal, but very...symmetrical. Every picture had one directly across it, on every table there exactly the same things that were on the other. Even the perfectly made beds were identical. It was nice.

"I like it." he told her, walking to the center of the room, but Aubrey stayed at the door. "Uh, why aren't you coming in?" he asked, feeling awkward. Had he done something wrong?

"Um, campers of the opposite sex from different cabins aren't allowed to be alone in a cabin." she said awkwardly. "The rule was set up years ago."

"Oh. Right." he muttered.

"Aubrey, Cooper." both kids jumped quickly and turned around. Standing a bit outside the cabin was Priya, giving them a dirty look.

"Cooper- you need to come to a head councilor meeting. _Now_."

and with that, she stormed away.

**Sorry for the short chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**So here's the deal- chapters will be short, and posted every few days. Not on the weekends, and I'll tell y'all if there's another reason I can't post them as often**

the meeting was very...strange. It was held around an old ping-pong table, with plastic plates of snack food and spray cheese everywhere. The older people, who were lining the walls, as they stayed in the big house and weren't exactly 'campers'. They talked among themselves, but every-so-often, one of them would flash Cooper a smile. weather it was nice or menacing depended on the person. **(1)**

Finally, Chiron, in his horse form, called the campers to attention.

"I believe we need some background information. Rachel?" he glanced at the red-haired girl, who stepped forwards and smiled.

"A few years back, I had a prophecy. That's not unusual, because I'm, you know, the oracle and all that, but this one was strange." she paused and looked dramatically around the room.

"How so?" Sabrina cotton, head counselor of the Athena cabin, asked.

"Well, when I had it, I was alone at my school, no one ells was around. I hardly remembered it." she frown, "But I wrote what I _could_ remember down."

she pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, and read off some words.

"Next son of Nemesis. Traitor. Leader. Underworld. World war three." she put the paper back in her pocket.

"What does that mean?" Andy from the Hermes cabin asked, looking up from something he was doing under the table.

"We can't know." Annabeth, who had been looking around impatiently, said, "Prophecies are hard enough to decipher when we have _all_ the lines. This one...we have no way of making sense of things." she frown, and shook her head.

"So _That's_ why you were so freaked when I got that dream about Cooper!" Gavin exclaimed, and then looked around, embarrassed, as a few campers sniggered.

"What dream?" Cooper asked, confused.

"While...a few nights ago, I had a dream. This woman appeared, she had curly black hair and looked normal, but I knew she was a goddess. She said..._The Time has come, find my son._ And then, I just knew your name and address and all that."

"Okay. Weird. Speaking of my address...my dad?" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"Had been informed of the situation." Priya told him briskly.

"So, what do I need to do?" Cooper asked.

"Go on a quest. Duh." Tyler Genseo of the Nyx cabin said.

"But _what_ quest? What would he do? We need more information." Sabrina stated, crossing her arms.

"If Cooper agrees to a quest, Rachel will hopefully provide us a prophecy." Chiron told them, "Until Cooper gives us an answer, we can do nothing."

their was a silence around the room, before Cooper spoke up.

"I'll do it."

_PAGEBREAK_

the prophecy was simple. At least, that's what Cooper had thought. Then everyone had spent an hour deciphering it, only to be as confused as ever.

_The son of revenge will travel low_

_He will find the river where memories flow_

_the kings of the world sing someone praise_

_and a friend will leave him in daze_

he didn't know what that meant- but he knew that everyone thought he would be traveling to the underworld.

Which did not sound fun.

"Hey, Cooper!" Liam had rushed up to him, and patted his back. "Heard you got a quest." he sounded exited.

"Um, yeah, I did." Cooper shifted awkwardly.

"Can I come?" Liam asked, exited as ever.

"Uh...you _want _to come?" he asked, worried about the guys mental health.

"Sure! Can I? Your allowed two companions, and I figured few people would volunteer..."

"Yeah, sure." Cooper responded, dazed.

"So, who ells is coming?"

"I honestly don't know who'd be crazy enough to come...no offense."

"None taken. Don't worry, I'll find someone."

_PAGEBREAKE_

"By 'someone', I didn't think you meant..._her_." Cooper mumbled, giving Priya a scared look.

"listen, boy, I don't like you, but I want to find out what this is all about. So I'm _coming_, weather you like it or not."

"O-Okay."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Liam said, trying to break the tension, unsuccessfully.

"We are traveling to the underworld. That will not be 'fun'!"

"It might..."

but with that, it was time for dinner.

**Yay for short chapters? I'm just writing what I can, when inspiration strikes me...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry again for the short chapters... but it's better than none.**

TWO WEEKS LATER

"So, I guess this is goodbye" Leigh said with a sigh. She had worn her hair down for once, put on some makeup, and was even wearing a skirt, and Liam couldn't help but feel that she looked really great. Of course, she _always_ did, but some other campers were starting to notice.

"Only for now." he told her, pushing some of her hair back. She refused to meet his eyes.

"How do you know-" but he cut her off.

"Look, Leia" he used one of her special nicknames, "This quest is going to be OK. That thing with Sienna last year? It doesn't matter. I promise that, no matter what, I'll come back to you."

"But what if you can't keep that promise?" she asked in a tight voice.

He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I will." and then he kissed her.

_PAGEBREAK_

Priya stared at the few items she had packed- soap (because she doubted the boys had though of it), spare clothing, a hair brush, a book of spells, a compass, some maps, and other random items. Her earrings, which turned into a pair of chakram, were in her ears, and she had her leather jacket on.

She figured she was as ready as she would be.

She wasn't to eager to go questing with Liam and Cooper. She didn't have many friends, and they weren't really part of that exclusive group.

Especially not Cooper. She didn't know why, she just didn't like him. He was...week. Unprepared. He'd had two weeks of crash-course training. He could hardly lift his heavy sword, no matter how hard he tried. The door creaked open, and Lacey walked in.

"Priya? Everyone is ready, so..." she let her sentence trail off.

"Look, Lacey, when I'm gone, you and Alex are in charge. Make sure Josie knows that, okay?" Lacey nodded. She seemed to be crying.

Priya sighed and, slightly reluctantly, gave the girl a hug. She could use it.

_PAGEBREAK_

Cooper sat on his bed, staring at his things- a sword from the armory, which could turn into a small, unimpressive necklace. Leigh had shown him her weapon during training; a wicked, six-foot long bronze pole, she used in a variety of ways, including hacking, jabbing, pole vaulting, and many other things.

He could barley fight with his sword.

Gavin also had cool weapons; his shield and sword, which turned into the face and hands of a watch. He had done his bet to teach him, but it was mostly unsuccessful.

He was an OK archer, but terrible with spears. He felt so useless.

Thank god Liam and Priya would be there, otherwise he would be dead very, very quickly.

He sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed.

The past two weeks had been fun, but hard and stressful and crazy. He missed his father. He had spoken to him once during Iris Messaging, but it hadn't been a great conversation. It never was with his dad. Apparently, his father had always known about his mom.

His mother who hadn't even bothered to tell him anything. What was with that?

Giving Gavin some godly dream but ignoring her own son. Not cool.

_PAGEBREAKE_

Jasper Stopher made one final adjustment to the bronze piece before lifting it up, inspecting it, and handing it to The tall girl next to him. She was pretty, younger than she looked, with silvery blond hair in a side braid, big, child-like blue eyes, and perfect skin.

But Jasper...while, he had never been all that great with pretty girls.

"Thanks you." she said, taking the metal from him, examining it and smiling.

"No problem, Grace." he said, "Anything for camp."

_PAGEBREAK_

"Cooper- here." Cooper had been outside the big house, waiting for Liam and Priya.

In front of him, one of the few girls he knew, Grace from the Hebe cabin, was holding out something small and bronze.

"Um what is it?" he asked as she tossed it to him. As his hand collided with it, it grew- spreading around his like a bracelet, shooting up till just bellow his elbow and spreading again, and then spiraling out into a shield. "Whoa- cool!"

"It was Aubrey's idea. She saw you in fighting class and thought you'd need defense."

"Um thanks?"

Grace laughed, before wishing him well and walking off, right as Liam and Priya approached.

"Cool shield, dude." Liam said, nodding at him. The son of Aphrodite had a small, faded lipstick mark on his cheek, but otherwise looked normal. He was waring his black jacket, with nice jeans and his camp shirt, his sword was out in one hand, and on his other shoulder he had a khaki-colored backpack, stuffed to the brim.

"I hope you've said your goodbyes." Priya told him. She to had her signature leather jacket, hoop earrings, and jeans, along with her black pack. But while Liam looked like a poster boy for camping trips, Priya looked kind of ready to kill someone.

Cooper felt kind of lame. His jeans (which his father had sent) were old and didn't fit to well. Liam, while seeing the scarcity of his wardrobe, had given him a spare sweatshirt- one of those zip-up red ones, which was cool, but didn't look to great with his orange shirt. His backpack was green nylon from the camp store, which made him look like a walking rainbow. Aside from his (useless) sword and his (useful) shield, he looked kind of pathetic.

The door to the big house opened, and one of the older guys- Nico, walked out.

"So," he said, "Who's ready to go questing?"

**Yay for short chapters!...yay?**


	6. AN

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to put this story on hold. I just lost steam, I guess.**

**Hopefully, in three weeks or so, I'll be re-inspired. **


End file.
